Generally, airless type dispensers are containers which are used to discharge viscos-type contents quantitatively, comprising a main storage holding contents and a temporary storage. As for the operational principle, when a pressing device of an airless type dispenser is pressed, the contents held in the temporary storage is discharged to the outside, and then when released, the pressing device is lifted towards upwards by an elastic member like a spring, as the pressure in the temporary storage is decreasing and at the same time the contents held in the main storage is moving to the temporary storage, and then the piston inside the housing moves to upwards.
Airless type dispensers are used in popularity for storing cosmetics and pharmaceutical products for the advantage in that an airless type dispenser can discharge small amount of contents quantitatively, and since air does not influx into the inside, it can store contents for a long period time without being spoiled.
Airless type dispensers are usually made of aluminum, laminate, or synthetic resin depending on contents to be stored, but usually synthetic resin is used when it comes to ordinary cosmetic containers.
This synthetic resin has advantages of being light-weighted, inexpensive to be manufactured, and easy to be molded. However, there are disadvantages that it can be easily broken by the external shock when an airless type dispenser is dropped on the floor or while it is carried inside the bag, and in particular by the second shock that occurs when a piston is lowered by the external force, a housing support may be separated from a housing. In addition, it also has problem that when the airless type dispenser is filled with contents and maintained at a low temperature, the contents may be frozen and expand in volume, pressurizing the housing support located at the lower part of the airless type dispenser and then resulting in the housing support of the airless type dispenser being separated from the housing.